Optoelectronic semiconductor chips, such as, for example, light-emitting diodes (LEDs), frequently have outcoupling elements, such as, for example, a potting compound with a conversion substance. Conversion substances convert the radiation emitted by an active layer of the LED into radiation with a modified, for example, longer, wavelength. Excitons, which decay and emit radiation, are here formed in the active layers.
Some of the excitons, however, decay without emitting light, i.e., radiationlessly. The radiationless exciton decay processes in the active layer result in large energy losses. Excitons which decay radiationlessly are thus not used for light emission. Losses furthermore occur in conventional LEDs by reflection of the radiation emitted by the active layer at the converter surface and by absorption of the emitted radiation by the conversion substances and subsequent phonon generation.